1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to hose fittings and particularly to flexible sewage hose line fittings as are commonly employed with mobile homes, recreational vehicles (RV's), and campers for connection to various types of sewage treatment facilities such as in parks and campgrounds.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Recreational vehicle owners and others that have onboard bathroom plumbing must convert the plumbing to sewage treatment and/or disposal facilities at campgrounds, parks and other locations when parking for extended periods. It is conventional to use flexible plastic sewage hoses having an inside diameter of approximately three inches which may be reinforced with wire or otherwise constructed. Sewage facility stubs are generally located near the parking areas so the recreational vehicles can park nearby and by the use of a suitable length of flexible hose, easily reach and connect to the stub. With the recent growth in vehicle parks and campgrounds, stubs lack uniformity from park to park, thus requiring the RV owner to provide a fitting to match the threaded or unthreaded stub end as the case may be, to insure a tight, secure connection with the flexible sewage hose extending from the RV. In addition, a length of flexible sewage hose must oftentimes be joined to another length to obtain the desired footage, whereby a linear connector is required. Also, the sewage hose must be joined to the RV sewage tank outlet pipe, and outlet pipes vary in size, depending on the particular manufacturer and model of RV.
To accommodate the mating problems discussed above, various universal fittings have been developed in the past as have different types of tank connectors, linear fittings and the like. It is also conventional in the trade to utilize fittings having threaded ends or smooth wall ends around which tightenable metal or plastic bands can be placed and the hose thereby secured. Such metal or plastic bands often break or cannot be sufficiently tightened to insure a proper, leak proof connection, thereby causing a health hazard if sewage leaks therefrom.
With the aforesaid problems and other disadvantages associated with conventional sewage hose fittings, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide hose fittings for use with recreational vehicles, trailers, campers, motor homes and the like allowing ease and convenience in safe, secure sewage hose hookups.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide hose fittings which employ a conical end for slidably receiving the flexible sewage hose thereover and a stretchable ring for securely holding the hose onto the fitting.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a hose fitting which includes a ridge having a shallow groove whereby the ring can be positioned thereon for quick removal prior to engagement with the flexible hose.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a two piece hose fitting of the universal type having a reversible section which will increase its versatility.
Various other advantages and objectives of the present invention will be further explained in the detailed presentation thereof as set forth below.